LOST SOULS (Segunda Parte)
by lan-uchiha
Summary: Elizabeth ha comenzado una nueva vida en la nueva ciudad, o al menos, así debería ser... Con las sombras de su pasado atormentándola, intenta concentrarse en el día a día y en dejar atrás todas las cosas que le provocaron tanto dolor, especialmente Ian y la muerte de su mejor amigo, George, pero al final del día, se dará cuenta que no está tan sola como cree...


**CAPÍTULO 1**

El profesor Shiffman borró todo el pizarrón y comenzó nuevamente a escribir fórmulas, mientras intentaba que los de la última fila prestaran suficiente atención. Dibujó números tan enormes, que por un momento me dolió la vista. Tomé tanto apunte como pude, hasta que volvió a borrar todo de nuevo. Era su método de enseñanza al parecer: rápido y poco paciente, como la vida en ésta ciudad.

En las seis semanas que llevaba desde que me había instalado en Nueva York, todo había sido de esa forma. La gente parecía ir siempre con prisa y nunca tomaban demasiado tiempo para pedir una disculpa si te empujaban en el metro o frenaban el auto en seco lanzándote un poco tolerable bocinazo.

- Repasen los dos primeros capítulos del apéndice 1 al 5 de la bibliografía que les entregué – dijo con voz fuerte, sacando sus lentes.

Me sentaba siempre en primera fila, pues evitaba el bullicio de mis compañeros y además, me daba la ventaja de estar más cerca de la puerta de salida. No es que fuera fanática de la seguridad ni nada por el estilo, pero las aulas generalmente se llenaban y así evitaba interactuar demasiado con todos los que me rodeaban.

Cogí mi libro apresuradamente. Era viernes y tenía mucho que hacer. Lo tiré dentro de la mochila y salí rápido en dirección a la puerta. Necesitaba seguir mi estructurada rutina, como me había auto obligado a realizar todo éste tiempo.

Mirando hacia el suelo en busca del cambio de piso vitrificado al de la cerámica del pasillo del edificio, me encontré con un par de zapatillas negras frente a mis zapatos café. Levanté la vista y vi a un chico de cabello oscuro que me sonreía.

- Hey… – dijo, haciendo un anticuado signo de paz con los dedos - … soy Thomas.

Había una chica con cabello largo y lentes a su lado. Sabía que eran mis compañeros, pero no tenía idea sus nombres. Tampoco me interesaba demasiado.

- Soy Sophie… - sonrió ella con timidez.

Él extendió su mano hacia mí, manteniendo el brazo estirado por unos segundos, pero al ver que no tenía intención de devolver el gesto, retrocedió algo avergonzado.

- Y tú te llamas… - intentó hilar o más bien, ayudar.

- Elizabeth… - contesté con rapidez.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Queremos hacer un grupo de estudio… tomamos buenos apuntes ¿te gustaría que nos juntáramos más tarde a repasar algunas cosas?

Suspiré. No era el primer intento de alguno de mis compañeros por empatizar conmigo.

- No puedo… - me excusé - …lo siento… trabajo por las tardes.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó la chica.

- Un restaurant – contesté.

- ¿En el campus?

- No… es un _Subway_… - dije mirando con impaciencia hacia la puerta - …a un par de estaciones.

No quería seguir con la conversación.

- Eso es genial… podríamos…

_Y ahí iban de nuevo…_

Miré mi reloj.

- Voy atrasada… en otra ocasión puede ser.

Y salí por el lado dejándolos con las palabras en la boca.

Sentí por un momento mi cara arder. No quería más de esas atrapadas incómodas. No me desagradaban mis compañeros, es más, no los conocía como para emitir ningún juicio al respecto, pero yo… la verdad estaba en otro plano. Podría decirse que de alguna forma, estaba emocionalmente dañada y no me sentía preparada para entablar relaciones interpersonales. Tenía más que suficiente con mi compañera de piso que, gracias a Dios, parecía tan ocupada que no tenía esos impulsos insufribles de cuchichear durante las noches o compartir conmigo sus álbumes de fotos en el computador.

Todos esos afiches de espíritu universitario y películas sobre como la vida se volvía de otro color, parecían haber sido hechos para otras personas, no para mí. Si alguna vez había visto a Columbia como una forma de empezar desde cero en una nueva ciudad, no me estaba yendo de maravilla. Cuando llegué la primera semana, el chico que me dio los papeles e itinerario de las charlas de orientación, intentó por todos los medios posibles, hacerme parte del campus y la sociedad medio burbuja que formaba mi nueva universidad con todo aquel que recibía en sus brazos. Me ofreció incontables clubes a los que unirme e inclusive, se me entregó un calendario con actividades sociales y extracurriculares para que mi experiencia académica e integración fuera todo un éxito, pero yo no estaba lista para nada de eso. Yo simplemente… quería seguir adelante, eso era todo.

Crucé la avenida Amsterdam para llegar hasta Broadway, por el paseo principal de la universidad, para tomar el metro. Las calles estaban llenas como siempre. Si levantaba la mirada lo suficiente, podía encontrar miles de rostros que jamás había visto y tampoco llegaría a conocer, y eso, de alguna forma me daba cierto alivio. Si me quebraba en medio de la calle o me sentía asfixiada, no habría nadie que me reconocería o cuchichearía a mis espaldas, porque a diferencia de mi pueblo natal, ahí cada persona se preocupaba de lo suyo y no de andar husmeando en lo que hacía el del lado. De vez en cuando, algún chico me miraba, pero detenía el gesto de inmediato al ver como seguía mi camino. A veces, detenía la vista en algún estudiante extranjero y agradecía que no hablaran mi idioma, pues así, no había forma de entablar conversación.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento, hizo que el estrecho sendero pareciera más oscuro de lo habitual y los árboles se cerraran hacia mi. Una mujer que hablaba por teléfono se detuvo mirando hacia arriba.

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes espesas que auguraban una posible lluvia durante la noche. Lamentablemente, había salido sin paraguas.

Caminé de prisa, hasta divisar la Escuela de Arte y una parada de autobús. No podía ser mal agradecida. Había tenido suerte en encontrar un trabajo a tan sólo dos estaciones del metro de la universidad y más aún, una beca de residencia que consistía en la cobertura completa del alquiler del apartamento en el que vivía. No era demasiado grande, pero estaba en la 116, lo cual era casi una bendición pues me quedaba a no demasiadas cuadras de los lugares donde daban las clases. Era como mi pequeña burbuja dentro Morningside Heights.

Tomé el primer tren y me afirmé con la mano derecha en una de las barandas. A penas se cerraron las puertas, vi desaparecer los pilares blancos de la estación. No alcancé a colocarme los audífonos así que simplemente vi una leve línea de luces blancas pasar rápido frente a mis ojos.

Me bajé en la estación de la calle 137 y subí las escaleras rápidamente. Mi jefe, no era alguien demasiado permisivo ni tolerante a los atrasos y no podía darme el lujo de perder un trabajo. No cuando las cuentas y parte de mis gastos dependían de ello. Mamá me daba un dinero mensual, pero mis cálculos acerca de vivir en Nueva York, no habían sido demasiado precisos y tenía que ponerme al día con ello, después de todo, no podía molestarla más.

Corrí, mirando de reojo la falsa cara de felicidad de los trabajadores del Mc Donal´s de la competencia en la calle de enfrente y me apresuré entre un par de personas que me miraban de forma extraña.

El señor de la verdulería de al lado, me sonrió de forma cordial al pasar. Su apellido era Jimenez y venía desde México. Lo conocí porque cuando recién llegué a la ciudad, me había ayudado con un mapa y me entregó dos enormes lechugas de bienvenida. Había sido la única persona que me había ofrecido algo de cordialidad y yo, para devolver la mano, solía comprarle verduras para cocinar.

Abrí la puerta del local y miré con inquietud hacia la caja. Estaba, como siempre, Jackson, un chico que iba a la Universidad de Nueva York, pero al contrario de todos sus compañeros, no había nacido rico ni nada por el estilo, así que, al igual que yo, debía trabajar para costear los gastos que no le cubría la beca, pero la diferencia es que no tenía apoyo alguno por parte de sus padres. Se podría decir, que de las pocas personas con las que hablaba, era a la que más toleraba, después de todo, trabajábamos en varios turnos juntos.

Le saludé con una sonrisa y fui a cambiar mi ropa. Me coloqué la polera y el pantalón negro con rapidez y salí, dando un segundo saludo a Oleg y Marcia, los chicos de la cocina. Meg, la chica que hacía el turno antes que yo, salió disparada al verme, dejándome las bandejas y los papeles con las órdenes.

- Parece que tendremos una tarde fatal… - suspiró Jackson mirando hacia fuera.

Un fuerte ruido de trueno hizo que los clientes que se sentaban en las mesas de la esquina dieran una exclamación.

- Joder… - repliqué.

Tomé la primera bandeja: un roast beaf con papas y una bebida grande. Coloqué un vaso bajo la máquina expendedora de bebidas y saqué el resto del pedido para colocarlo en la bandeja junto a una bombilla y unas servilletas.

- Jackson ¿dónde anotaste el nombre?

- En el costado de la boleta… - respondió mientras daba el vuelto a una chica.

Tomé el papel mientras gritaba "el pedido de", pero guardé silencio unos minutos. Aclaré mi garganta y saqué voz con fuerza.

- El pedido de George… - solté dejando la boleta sobre la bandeja y mirando hacia el frente busqué a la persona que respondería a ese nombre.

Un chico bajito y gordo se acercó para llevar su orden.

- Yo soy George… - comentó mientras tomaba la bandeja.

Miré hacia el suelo y sonreí de forma falsa, como hacían todos los que trabajaban en el rubro, pero en mi caso, no era por cansancio.

Apreté los puños antes de seguir con el trabajo. No era que no lo recordara. Por el contrario, lo hacía todos los días, pero seguía doliendo y quizás ese era el problema. Había pasado más de dos meses desde que recibí la carta de Columbia, pero todas las noches despertaba con su rostro entre mis manos y la cara de Henry sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Me tomaba varios minutos volver a conciliar el sueño y las ojeras que tan a menudo llevaba en un principio, tenían que ver con eso y no con noches de estudio como probablemente muchos de mis compañeros de clase asumían.

- Liz… - habló Jackson de pronto.

Lo miré perdida.

- Las órdenes… - me recordó.

Miré hacia el lado. Habían 4 boletas encima y dos clientes observándome.

Me eché el cabello hacia atrás y saqué bandejas, mientras veía como Jackson me observaba levemente, para continuar atendiendo la caja.

- Enseguida preparo su orden, tome asiento que lo llamaremos enseguida – expliqué a las dos personas que me miraban como si fuera medio tarada.

El resto de la tarde se pasó bastante rápido, como solía darse los viernes. Al parecer, era una curva ascendente, pues a medida que transcurría la semana, la gente solía comer cada día más, anticipando el relajo del fin de semana. Era curioso de cierta forma, pues había gente que solía venir todos los días como parte de una rutina. Por ejemplo, el vendedor de la farmacia de la cuadra, que optaba por el restaurante cada hora y media, o la chica que trabajaba en un centro médico que solía ordenar siempre lo mismo: sandwish vegetariano. En una ciudad que parecía no dormir, cada uno tenía su propia rutina. Era lo único en lo que yo encajaba en ese momento.

Agradecí que el día se terminara, pues necesitaba ir a casa a estudiar y descansar un poco.

Jackson abrió la caja y sacó las boletas, mientras yo ordenaba las bandejas.

- ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? – me pidió.

- No hay problema – respondí, abriendo la puerta del mesón que nos separaba de los clientes.

Caminé hacia la entrada y al dar vuelta el letrero blanco que decía "abierto", grité aterrada al ver el rostro de un hombre con una capucha. Mi corazón salto de inmediato y tuve que afirmar mi mano derecha que sostenía el picaporte con fuerza.

- ¿Liz? – preguntó Jackson desde atrás.

Un chico de ojos verdes me miró con una sonrisa y tocó dos veces el vidrio. No pude reaccionar… estaba petrificada. Acercó su rostro hacia la puerta intentando ver bien y echó aire sobre el vidrio de la puerta, para escribir con los dedos "hambre". Sentí la mano de Jackson en mi hombro y me eché hacia atrás de inmediato.

- Estamos cerrados… - explicó abriendo la puerta con autoridad.

El chico hizo una mueca y volvió a colocarse la capucha, para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la calle. Jackson tomó el picaporte, colocando un pestillo. Al verme, su rostro tomó un matiz de preocupación.

- Estás pálida – comentó.

- La capucha… - fue lo único que pude decir, recordando con histeria.

- Está lloviendo fuerte afuera – miró por la ventana – no todos los que traen capucha son ladrones – pareció querer explicar.

Lamentablemente, no era un ladrón lo que me preocupaba. De todas formas, él no tenía porque saberlo. Cerré los ojos un segundo, intentando borrar las imágenes de mi mente… Henry, Stolas, Luxfero, Zephar… todo era como un relámpago doloroso sobre mi cabeza. Los recuerdos me atormentaban, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Todo se había terminado, inclusive mi contacto con ese mundo… y con Ian. Después de encontrármelo en el funeral de George, no había sabido nada sobre él, es más, cuando fui a despedirme de la Señora Krevitziel, añorando hipócritamente que dijera algo al respecto, no hizo más que entregarme sus más sinceras bendiciones.

_Estúpida… eso era yo…_

Ian había desaparecido para siempre, junto con mi conexión con todo aquello, y yo… yo podría haber lidiado con eso, de no ser porque se llevó a mi mejor amigo en el camino.

Recuerdo que una de las primeras cosas que me preguntó una de las chicas del curso cuando tuvimos que realizar una exposición grupal hace una semana fue si tenía novio. La pregunta me pareció absurda, pero la que le siguió fue aún peor: ¿terminaste hace poco? Quizás mi rostro no fue el adecuado, pero simplemente respondí diciendo que no me interesaba ese aspecto de la vida en éste momento. Ella probablemente concluyó que era una amargada y que mi última relación, me había dejado destruida.

_En lo último tal vez había acertado…_

- Está todo… - concluyó Jackson, provocando que mi mente aterrizara bruscamente.

- Quedaron dos roast beaf y una italian ¿alguien quiere? – preguntó Oleg desde la cocina.

Parpadeé y abrí los ojos intentando volver a la realidad. No era la primera vez que me pasaba y, probablemente, tampoco sería la última.

- Paso… - dijo Marcia - …necesito ponerme a dieta.

Jackson tomó una roast y Oleg la otra.

- ¿Elizabeth? – me preguntó Oleg, ofreciendo con una sonrisa.

Sólo en ese momento recordé que no había almorzado.

Extendí mi mano y la acepté con una sonrisa.

Fui a cambiar mi ropa y salí, dejando atrás a Marcia, mientras Jackson parecía arreglar su bolso. Al ver que iba a despedirme, me detuvo.

- Te dejo en la estación… - comentó.

Lo miré incómoda.

- No traes buena cara… - su preocupación era genuina - …después de todo, somos como amigos.

Mi estómago se retorció al escuchar esa palabra. No quería ser una malagradecida, pero él no sabía lo mal que estaba mi cabeza.

- Estoy bien… - insistí - …no te preocupes.

- ¿Segura?

- Si… - afirmé - …pero gracias.

Abrí la puerta y vi como la espesa lluvia cubría las calles. Por un momento, me hizo sentir desconsolada, pero al dar dos pasos y sentir las primeras gotas sobre mi cabello, vi como se paraba alguien con un paraguas a mi lado.

- Vamos… - sonrió Jackson.

Por dos segundos, me sentí aliviada y simplemente caminé. Quise pensar que esa sensación de abrigo bajo la lluvia, era parecida a la que sentía cuando George veía películas conmigo o me acompañaba cuando mamá salía de la ciudad, pero miré hacia Jackson y caí en cuenta que George no estaba y que nadie lo reemplazaría.

- Gracias Jackson… - salí del paraguas y corrí lo que quedaba para la entrada del metro.

Él no insistió y yo me sentí aliviada, pues no pude ocultar las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas.

_Nadie podría reemplazar a George y eso me hacía sentir más que desolada…_

La estación estaba llena de gente. Me paré tras una mujer de piel morena que tomaba la mano a su hija mientras, como yo, esperaban por el vagón. La niña volteó con una blanca sonrisa e indicó hacia mi lado con su dedito índice. Le devolví una sonrisa amable, mirando hacia el lado, donde sólo había una pareja de ancianos a medio metro de distancia, y me crucé de brazos mientras observaba el vagón que aparecía por el riel. La gente se movió como una masa y todos intentaron hacerse lugar en él, como vacas en un carro de transporte.

Me ubiqué en una esquina cerca de la entrada y afirmé mi cabeza en la pared mientras se cerraban las puertas. Suspiré mientras sentía como el vagón comenzaba a andar.

La mujer, que tenía a su hija en brazos, iba afirmada en un pilar de metal, al lado mío. La niña tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de la madre y giró sus manitos para saludarme. Debe haber tenido unos 5 años.

- Hola… - dijo con dulce voz.

- Hola… - respondí con desgano, pero tratando de ser amable.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la ventana, mientras un montón de luces pasaban frente a mis ojos.

- ¿Es tu amigo? – preguntó la niña de pronto con una voz cantarina.

La miré contrariada, desviando la mirada hacia el lado y luego hacia el frente, donde un hombre de edad, sostenía el diario. Negué con la cabeza, soltando una pequeña risa. No conocía a ese hombre.

- No él… - corrigió frunciendo graciosamente el ceño - …él… - indicó con uno de sus deditos hacia el lado, donde había sólo un espacio.

Elevé los hombros sin darle importancia, pero la niña volvió a reír.

- Él dice que si… - siguió mirando hacia el espacio vacío, mientras mantenía su boca asombrada con una sonrisa.

Sentí un escalofrío helado y opté por correrme un poco. No tenía paciencia y menos a ésta hora.

El vagón se detuvo en la estación de la 125 y la niña con su madre se bajaron. Me sentí algo aliviada pues no quería que la niña me siguiera mirando… me ponía nerviosa.

Un tumulto de gente subió al vagón que iba ahora más apretado que antes. Volví a correrme un poco más hacia la puerta.

El vagón volvió a entrar en movimiento y afirmé mi cabeza nuevamente sobre la pared. Necesitaba llegar pronto al departamento para descansar y seguir con el estudio. Tenía un montón de clases que revisar sumado a la "tarea" del profesor Shiffman. Afirmé mi bolso mientras el metro avanzaba con rapidez, hasta que sentí de pronto algo frío sobre mi cuello.

_Fue extraño_.

Miré con angustia hacia los lados, pero no sentí nada raro. Había pasado tiempo sin esa sensación sobre mi piel, pero me calmé repitiéndome a mi misma que todo había terminado. Buscando el lado racional, miré hacia una pequeña ventana que se encontraba entreabierta. Probablemente, había entrado aire.

Con impaciencia vi como las luces comenzaban a desaparecer y entonces suspiré con alivio al ver la flecha de una pared del túnel, que indicaba que llegaría a la estación de la universidad. Sonreí cuando entramos en la estación y me alegré al ver las paredes blancas junto al letrero de "Columbia University" en ella, pero me sacudí frente al fuerte frenazo del vagón. Me afirmé con fuerza de una barra de metal, evadiendo por tan solo unos segundos el caerme sobre ella y, posiblemente, haberme golpeado gravemente el cráneo. Escuché varios gritos de palabras poco amables para el conductor, mientras una mujer a mi lado guardaba silencio mientras apretaba un pequeño rosario. Suspiré con alivio que esa fuera mi parada y bajé del vagón.

Caminé rápidamente con un extraño sentimiento en la boca. Era como si alguien me estuviera diciendo que algo andaba mal. Me apresuré hacia la salida. La estación parecía algo oscura y una luz tintineaba demostrando que estaba en vías de ser reemplazada.

Me sentí aliviada al ver el letrero de _Ollie´s_ y gente que salía por el arco de bienvenida al campus. Mi departamento se encontraba tan solo a media cuadra al subir por la 116. Me preparé para cruzar la calle con rapidez, pero sentí como alguien, con fuerza, me tiró hacia atrás y justo entonces, pasó un auto acelerado frente a mis narices.

- ¡Joder! – me tapé el pecho con una mano y vi como una pareja me observaba asombrada.

Fue un segundo. Si hubiera avanzado, estaría muerta. Me tomó tiempo recuperarme del impacto y miré hacia los lados, intentando saber quien me había salvado, pero no había más que un chico coreano a dos metros mío que parecía tan impactado como la pareja de en frente que sostenía el paraguas a duras penas con el viento que comenzaba a soplar por las calles. Tomando la mochila contra mi pecho, avancé, ésta vez mirando con cautela hacia ambos lados, y crucé la calle rápidamente. Broadway, como siempre, era bastante transitada y yo necesitaba tener más cuidado.

Pasé rápidamente una oficina de fedex y mientras avanzaba, aún con el corazón acelerado, me preocupé de buscar las llaves, para no mojarme más de lo que ya estaba. El departamento estaba en el segundo piso del edificio que ocupaba toda la esquina de la 116 con Claremont.

Abrí la puerta de edificio y me apresuré por las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de entrada. Me saqué la chaqueta, que a éstas alturas goteaba, e intenté sacudirla y estrujarla un poco antes de entrar. Giré rápidamente la llave y moví mis zapatos sobre el limpia pies verde oscuro con un dibujo de una casa y unos árboles que decía "_Bienvenido_". Mamá había insistido en que tenía que tener algo así en casa, así que había ido a la tienda del pueblo a conseguir uno y lo había echado a escondidas en mi maleta la noche antes de venirme a la ciudad.

El departamento tenía el piso de madera, por lo que crujió de inmediato con mi primera pisada, que dejo una huella de agua bastante notoria. Tenía los jeans y el cabello totalmente empapados.

Miré hacia el living, donde Kate, mi compañera de piso, escuchaba música con unos enormes audífonos, mientras leía un libro. Opté por no saludarla e ir rápidamente a cambiar mi ropa.

Tiré el celular sobre mi cama y fui por la bata y mi pijama al closet, para quitarme la ropa mojada y andar con algo más cómodo y calentito. Tiré toda la ropa usada en un cesto plástico y me puse unas pantuflas, para ir a darme un baño caliente. Sentía los labios helados y la piel rígida.

Al dar el agua, los vidrios y el espejo se nublaron de inmediato. Algo bueno que tenía vivir en los pisos más bajos, era que el agua no tardaba demasiado en calentar.

Me sumergí en el agua de la tina unos minutos y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba un descanso, aunque durase solo 5 minutos. Dejé que el agua relajase todo mi cuerpo y apoyé mi cuello sobre el respaldo de la tina.

_Por un corto tiempo, me sentí tranquila y despejada…_

Abrí los ojos desesperada al sentir alguien que me apretaba el cuello y me sumergía bajo el agua. Tosí e intenté no botar demasiado el aire, pero me estaba ahogando. Afirmé mis manos con desesperación en el borde de la tina y luché por salir.

- ¡LIZ! – escuché que me gritaban.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y levanté la cabeza tocando mi cuello con nerviosismo. No había nadie… tan sólo me había quedado dormida y me había caído en el agua.

¡Mierda! Podría haberme ahogado… después de todo, sería una forma bastante tonta de morir: ahogada en la tina por quedarse dormida.

Salí con cuidado y revisé mi cuello frente al espejo, aun algo alterada. No había nada. Ninguna marca sobre la piel ni signo alguno de forcejeo.

Me coloqué el pijama y la bata y fui hacia el living donde Kate seguía en la misma posición en la que la había encontrado. Me paré frente a ella y al verme, se sacó los audífonos, no muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Si? – preguntó bostezando.

- Gracias por despertarme… - dije algo avergonzada.

- ¿Despertarte? – parecía confundida.

- Con el grito… cuando estaba en el baño… - le recordé - …recién.

- No me he parado de éste sillón en 4 horas… - me miró como si estuviera al borde del delirio.

La miré extrañada y simplemente sonreí. No armaría polémica por un asunto que no valía la pena. Había sido un mal sueño y punto, después de todo, mi día no había dejado de ser cansador y algo estresante después de ver al encapuchado en la puerta del _Subway_y casi morir en el metro y en la maldita calle.

Kate dejó su walkman en la mesa sobre el libro que estaba estudiando y fue a la cocina, pasando por mi lado sin prestar demasiada atención.

No sabía si le desagradaba, pero la verdad, tampoco le ponía demasiado empeño a nuestra comunicación. No necesitaba ese tipo de relación y cuando llegamos al departamento, habíamos dejado los puntos claros sobre la mesa: gastos a medias, cada una limpia y lava su loza, el aseo del living y la cocina se turna dos veces por semana, el del baño cada dos días, no se admiten mascotas y el desastre de las piezas es personal. Con eso, era más que suficiente.

Fui a mi habitación a _estudiar_ el encargo del profesor Shiffman. Mi habitación no era enorme, pero tenía una cama de plaza y media, un velador, un closet y un pequeño escritorio con mi computador y una repisa sobre él. Mi ventana era pequeña, como todas las del edificio, pero no necesitaba un amplio ventanal para sentirme cómoda. Es más, a veces disfrutaba de la oscuridad, porque me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Pasé los dos primeros capítulos del primer apéndice con rapidez. Revisé mis apuntes e intenté sacar fuerzas para concentrarme lo suficiente como para lograr sacar provecho a la difícil lectura que estaba llevando a cabo.

Luego de dos horas de ver números, fórmulas y practicar algunos ejercicios, me sentí agotada. Miré hacia la pared de la habitación unos momentos y sin pensarlo demasiado, saqué una caja que tenía bajo mi cama. Tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero hoy lo había extrañado más que nunca.

Abrí la caja y saqué un diario. Me recosté sobre la cama y lo abrí con lentitud. Vi la primera foto y leí el apartado en el pie de página:_"¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!"._

Sonreí con melancolía al ver una foto mía riendo a carcajadas y mostrando unos enormes frenillos, mientras George me enrollaba con papel confort.

Pasé a la siguiente hoja… "_Desastre en la cocina: galletas que te parten los dientes_": era una foto mía con una bandeja de galletas de forma dudosa y color negro. Era de una de las tantas veces que me había ido a acompañar y había intentado hacer galletas para nuestra tarde de películas.

Seguí con las siguientes dos fotos: mi cumpleaños número 14 y George intentando comer un algodón de azúcar de una sola mordida.

Podría parecer masoquista, pero era el recuerdo más tangible que me quedaba de él. George me había regalado esa especie de "_diario de la amistad_", el año antepasado. Contenía 20 fotos de los momentos más graciosos que habíamos pasado juntos.

Cerré el diario de golpe y limpie mis ojos que comenzaron a soltar tanta agua, como la lluvia del exterior.

De pronto, la habitación me pareció más oscura y triste de lo normal, y me sentí muy sola. Cerré la puerta para que Kate no me escuchara y hablé a las paredes.

- Te extraño tanto George… - tomé un pequeño peluche de _Snoopy_ que había sobre el escritorio y comencé a hablarle - … haría lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí conmigo como lo habíamos hablado ¿recuerdas? Tú buscarías un trabajo y compartiríamos el departamento… serías tú el que estaría aquí en vez de Kate… ¿te das cuenta todo lo que te estás perdiendo? - remecí el peluche con impotencia.

Abracé mis piernas y continué llorando desconsolada. Quería tanto seguir adelante, pero era difícil. Había perdido tanto, que no sabía cómo empezar a armar las piezas para encontrarme a mí misma. Por un minuto, recordé a Ian. Él seguía deambulando por éste mundo, fuese lo que fuese y yo, por más que lo negara, tampoco había olvidado lo que sentía por él, pero era imposible… yo… yo no podía perdonarlo. Todo el daño que me había causado era irreparable y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera había sido capaz de pedir perdón o reconocer su error.

Me golpeé la frente reprochándome mentalmente. Hubiese querido hablar con él, aunque fuese para retarlo, pero… ¡aghhh! Tomé el teléfono en una pérdida de autocontrol, busqué su nombre y miré su número en la pantalla. Pensé en marcarlo, pero ¿qué iba a decir? En nuestra última conversación lo había dejado más que claro y él tampoco había ido siquiera a decir adiós… ¿qué caso tenía? Yo no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Me volví a tirar en la cama, secando mis lágrimas con el puño de la bata. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla… era un número terminado en 306. Suspiré agotada… siempre me llamaban desde ese número a ésta hora.

- Hola… - dije primero - …holaaaaaaaaaa… - repetí cansada.

No se oía ningún ruido de fondo. Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja y miré la pantalla. El marcador del tiempo, seguía pasando los segundos de la llamada.

- ¡Joder! ¡No sé qué clase de fetiche tienes, pero déjame en paz! – grité y luego corté.

Odiaba esas llamadas. Habían comenzado luego de la primera semana desde que llegué a Nueva York y, al parecer, según la compañía de teléfonos, era el teléfono registrado de un cobrador de bienes raíces. Yo no entendía por qué, pero tampoco tenía el tiempo o las ganas de averiguarlo.

Me paré y volví al baño a lavarme la cara, para comer algo antes de dormir. Kate se encontraba con los cuadernos sobre la mesa del comedor. Al verme, volvió a bajar la vista de inmediato sobre sus cuadernos.

- Luces cansada… - comentó.

- Lo estoy – afirmé – hay un jodido número que lleva tiempo sin dejarme en paz.

- Dile que pare – lo dijo en un tono demasiado obvio.

- He llamado y no contesta nadie – levantó la vista y al ver mis ojeras, pareció sentir lástima, pues su tono se volvió algo más amable.

- Puedes llamar del mío si quieres… - tomó el lápiz e indicó el sillón - …ahí está el teléfono.

No podía ser tan mal educada. Creo que era la primera vez que me ofrecía algo, así que me sentí mal de solo pensar en rechazar su primera oferta.

Fui a buscar el teléfono, pero cuando iba a marcar la tecla para llamar, tuve un mal presentimiento. Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa y me dispuse a ir a la cocina.

- Gallina… - suspiró Kate y tomó su celular.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté al ver que se lo llevaba al oído.

- Salir de la duda… - respondió de lo más natural.

Intentando disminuir mi ansiedad, me puse a ordenar los cojines del living. Al cabo de un minuto, se cortó la llamada. Suspiré con alivio, pero al ver que repetía el intento, me detuve mirándola suplicante.

- ÚItimo intento – pareció auto explicarse Kate.

- No es necesario la verdad… - hablé caminando hacia la cocina - …creo que…

- ¿Aló? – habló Kate fuerte y colocó el altavoz - ¿necesito hablar con… el señor Weitzel?

Sentí el pecho caliente. Fue muy raro, como si me faltara el aire.

- _Número equivocado_ – dijo una voz profunda y conocida, que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago.

Luego cortó.

- Wow… que voz… - rió - …parece que tienes un admirador.

Caí en el sillón como si hubiese perdido toda la fuerza en un segundo. Kate se paró y me observó, por primera vez, preocupada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – examinó mis pupilas - …oye, me estás preocupando en serio.

La miré, intentado sonreír, pero estaba helada.

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó dudosa.

No respondí… después de todo, ella no tenía porque saber que esa era la voz de Ian.


End file.
